


Blood on the Battlefield

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Feels, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is Tony's lover, but he's also his enemy. They always try to look out for each other when they battle - but, they can't get it right every time.It just takes one mistake and one bad injury for someone to take advantage of a situation they don't understand.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 101
Kudos: 1001
Collections: FrostIron





	Blood on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something today (I have a bit of a backlog, whoops) and **Rabentochter** asked for something with angst in it. There were a few contenders but this was the one I chose :D

There were a lot of problems with dating the enemy.

Firstly, Tony could get thrown in prison if SHIELD ever found out.

Secondly, secrecy. No one could ever know who Tony was sleeping with and whose arms he curled into when the world got too hard.

Thirdly, he still had to fly out in his suit and pretend to fight the man he loved, acting like it didn’t tear him up inside that, for the sake of both their skins, no one could find out they were together.

Loki had a lot of enemies and some of them were villains on Earth. But, as long as they didn’t know about Tony and how much of a weak spot he was, Tony was safe. 

They always tried to look out for each other in a fight; Tony tried to help Loki escape if he could, and Loki always tried to keep Tony (and civilians) from getting hurt. They kept an eye on each other, they _loved_ each other.

But, sometimes, that wasn’t enough.

They were fighting just like they always did and Tony was throwing banter back at Loki and feeling grateful his suit hid his smile. It was really just an accident, a moment of bad timing, but when the Hulk was fighting one of Loki’s summoned creatures and took out a building, he hit Tony. He sent him careening into a building and that wouldn’t have been a problem if the suit wasn’t weakened.

If he hadn’t landed on some debris that punched through the suit and _him_. He choked on the pain, his head already spinning from the knock it had taken.

And maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if Loki had known or someone had deemed to tell him – but no one but JARVIS knew about their relationship and JARVIS had no way to contact the mage.

Romanov had been nearby and she rushed over to him. She unlatched the face mask and threw it and part of the armour aside.

“Stark’s down and losing blood. Strange, get over here. Keep Loki away from us we need to get Stark out.”

Tony wanted to say something, but there was nothing to do. He couldn’t contradict the order to keep Loki out of the loop. Strange appeared in a shimmer and used magic to lift him. Tony bit down on a cry.

Romanov swore a moment later and Tony could barely see the silhouette of Loki in the distance before Strange was carrying him through a portal, the blood that had collected in the suit pooling thick and rapid on the ground.

* * *

He hadn’t thought much about it at the time. He’d been in pain and the jolt of transportation followed by SHIELD doctors had taken up most of his attention. He’d then been forced into a hospital bed and told he wasn’t allowed to move for at least twenty-four hours.

Tony had been spitting and cursing and trying to find a way to escape. He wanted to be _home_ , and preferably curled around Loki.

Unfortunately, everyone seemed out to stop him.

Bruce was first, telling him he shouldn’t move because it would only open the wound and make it worse.

Then, it was Rogers who said that the place where he’d been knocked to the ground looked horrible; filled with too much blood and enough to make it look like Tony had _died_.

And finally, it was Thor, who came in not long after Rogers had given that disconcerting statement.

Thor took a seat on the chair, making it creak ominously. 

“I am glad you are well, Stark,” Thor began, yet he looked more pensive than overjoyed.

“You don’t look it.”

“Forgive me,” Thor stated. “I am merely troubled.”

Tony frowned. “Okaaay.”

In all the years he’d known Thor, he’d never been the one the Thunderer came to for help. It didn’t help that after hearing a few too many stories about Thor’s behaviour to Loki, he had a tendency to give Thor the cold shoulder.

“I have seen Loki in many battles. I have watched him slay hundreds of enemies. Never have I seen him behave the way he did today.”

Tony’s heart stuttered and seemed to stop in his chest. He remembered what Steve said and pain gripped him. 

“You thought I died,” Tony murmered.

“Aye,” Thor agreed, nodding. “The sight left behind made even I believe you had fallen. It was only on our arrival here that we knew of your recovery.”

 _Oh God_ , Tony’s heart ached, and Thor’s next words only made it worse.

“I was certain Loki believed you dead; an Avenger finally slain by his own hand and yet… Loki did not laud his victory. He looked a wisp of himself. A pale shadow. He left without ceremony.”

Thor was staring at his hands, completely oblivious to the pain Tony was trying so desperately to hide. _Oh, Loki._

“I know you think little of Loki,” Thor continued. “I know he is but an enemy to you, but I think he saw you as an equal. There is no greater thrill to an Aesir than to find a challenge on the battlefield. You fought with words and wit. Loki would admire that.” Thor raised his eyes, looking both sad and wistful. “Although he is not Aesir, although he has dismissed all that we once shared. I do believe that Loki admired you. Your death in this way, would be ignoble, and that dishonour is Loki’s to share. He-”

“Stop, just… fucking hell, Thor, _stop_.” Tony had to take a moment to steady his breathing and not give everything away in his next words. “I’m not fucking dead. Loki doesn’t… he doesn’t need to _feel_ that way, because I didn’t die.”

Thor looked even more pained, if that was possible, and it made Tony’s heart sink. “Thor… what the hell is going on?”

“I was not the only one to notice Loki’s reaction to your demise.” Thor clenched his fist, a spark of frustration crossing his face. “Where I wish to assure my brother that in this, his honour has not been tarnished, it is not the opinion of others.”

“Thor…” Tony whispered. “Thor… what the fuck did SHIELD _do?_ ”

“Strange has masked your life-force,” Thor admitted. “Unless one is told otherwise and until Loki’s capture, the world will believe you have died.”

Tony took all of a moment to process that before he started throwing things and shouting.

* * *

Fury, rather than acknowledging his complaints and treating him like a _human being with choices_ , had ordered someone to handcuff him to the bed. He then gave a second order to keep Tony away from electrical devices. Fury wanted Loki caught, and if that meant pretending Tony Stark died, then he was damn well going to do it.

Everyone thought it was worth a shot, that any chance to get Loki in manacles was worth it. Rogers even said ‘ _if it doesn’t work in a week, I’ve convinced Fury to let us call off the ruse_ ’. 

Tony didn’t want to wait a fucking week; his lover was out there believing he’d _killed him_ and Tony swore his heart was breaking along with Loki’s. He needed to get out, and there was only one person who might reasonably be on his side.

He asked for Thor to visit him and had to wait a few hours; each minute of the clock felt like a blade to his chest.

When Thor finally joined him, Tony took a chance and hoped Loki would forgive him. Tony held Thor’s gaze and let his tongue curl around a language he’d spent over a year being taught, just to amuse himself and make Loki smile.

“ _I need you to help me_ ”, Tony said, knowing his Asgardian was far from perfect. Thor’s eyes widened. “ _I need to get free_.”

Thor blinked numerous times before murmuring, “ _How do you know Asgardian?_ ”

Tony gave a small, sad smile. “ _Isn’t it obvious?_ ”

“ _You and my brother…_ ” Thor whispered, his eyes widening with surprise.

“ _I love him more than anything_ ,” Tony said fiercely, meaning every word and not wanting to hide it, “ _and he loves me_.” Tony pulled in a pained breath. “ _And right now, he thinks he **killed** me_.”

Understanding washed over Thor’s face, followed by agony. Tony knew there was a lot of bad blood between Thor and Loki, but at the core, Thor still loved his brother and although he’d deny it, Loki did too.

“ _Tell me what you need, Stark_ ,” Thor said, his gaze blazing with determination.

Tony so badly wanted to say ‘ _get me the fuck out of here_ ’ but while he might have blown his secret to Thor, he couldn’t afford to let SHIELD find out. Right now, they would be confused about how Tony was speaking Asgardian, but he could lie and say Thor taught him.

He could _lie_ and say he and Thor were the only two who hated this stupid arrangement and Tony convinced Thor to help him bust out. He could give a _hundred_ reasons and all of them would be more believable than: _I’m in love with Loki._

It was why Tony swallowed down his instinctive need to rush to Loki’s side without a care in the world. He had a plan, and he would stick to it. They only needed to wait until night when the security was laxer, and with a bit of Asgardian strength and Tony being slipped some technology they would be home free.

He just wished every second wasn’t torment all the way down to his soul.

 _I’m coming, Loki_ , Tony silently swore to his lover. _I promise, it’ll be okay._

* * *

They made it out without a hitch. 

Thor was determined to make everything go smoothly and with a bit of tech to get JARVIS into the mainframe (and what fucking assholes, they’d let _JARVIS_ believe Tony had died), they were out within fifteen minutes.

The moment they were free, Tony gave JARVIS permission to get his revenge. Fury would think twice before crossing JARVIS again.

It still took them another ten minutes to reach Happy who was parked nearby and out of sight of SHIELD. Tony was leaning heavily on Thor by the time they were at the car. His wound had probably started bleeding, but he didn’t care. Loki could fix it when he got to the mage’s apartment.

Happy opened the door for him and Thor helped him inside.

“Thanks, Thor,” Tony told him sincerely.

“ _Take care of my brother, Stark_ ,” Thor told him in Asgardian. A smile was curling his lips. “ _That is all the gratitude I need_.”

Tony smiled and gave him a nod. Thor then stepped back and shut the door. Happy was in the car already and after giving him Loki’s address they were on their way. Loki lived in an upscale penthouse apartment in New York. It overlooked the city and you could see Avengers Tower in the distance.

Honestly, Tony was just grateful Strange hadn’t teleported him across the country, he was only an hour away.

The drive still felt like it took forever. He was half-expected Strange or the Avengers to appear at any moment and drag him back, but the ride was peaceful and quiet. When they arrived, Tony thanked Happy and climbed out of the car. The other man was worried, but Tony waved him off. 

He’d promised Loki from the beginning that he’d never tell anyone where Loki lived; this was skirting close enough to breaking that promise. He wouldn’t let Happy inside.

The door was locked, since it was after hours, but one of the things he’d asked Thor to bring him was a specific set of keys; one of which, had spares to Loki’s building and apartment. He slipped inside easily before re-locking the door and entering the elevator.

He hit the button for Loki’s floor and used his copy of Loki’s elevator key to gain access. There was an additional spell layered into the key that meant no one save Loki and Tony could enter. The ride seemed to take forever, but when the doors opened, he was in the foyer outside Loki’s penthouse apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The dark tones, wood fixtures and _green_ were as familiar to him as his own home. The scent of magic and pine filled the air. He’d expected to see Loki, to be _greeted_ by Loki, but the man was nowhere to be found.

 _Strange has masked your life-force_ , the words whispered through his mind.

He took a step forward, planning to call out the other man’s name, when he heard a noise that broke his heart. It was a sob; a painful, wracked, _broken_ sob. 

Tony turned instantly to the bedroom, and that was where he found Loki. 

The mage was on the bed, curled up in a ball. He wasn’t wearing his armour, he had on the wrinkled clothing he wore _under_ his armour. His hair was messy and greasy, as if he hadn’t washed since the battle. He was rocking on the bed and had one of Tony’s spare shirts fisted in his hands. His face was pressed against it and even from the doorway, in the dim light from the lamps, he could see it was wet with tears.

“Oh, Loki,” Tony whispered, sorrow wrapping around his heart and thickening his voice.

Loki shuddered, the act looking like it physically pained him. He let out a hitched whine and raised a shaking hand. He didn’t look up but he made a gesture. It was something Tony knew well; Loki was trying to disperse an illusion.

He thought his magic had _conjured_ Tony and that sent a shard of agony through his heart.

“Oh, love, no. I’m here, it’s me.” He stepped into the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He touched Loki’s hair, stroking the strands while the other caught Loki’s hand from mid-air, gripping it tightly. “I’m okay, I’m alive. You didn’t kill me. I’m _here_.”

Loki’s whole body was shaking, but he slowly raised his head. His green eyes were blood-shot and puffy. His cheeks were splotchy from crying and he looked like his heart had been ground into dust. His jaw trembled, but he made no move to touch Tony or pull him closer.

Loki was looking at him like he was a painful trick; an imagined mockery.

_Strange has masked your life-force._

“Loki,” Tony hurried to say. Squeezing his hand and begging to be believed. “Strange did something. He _hid_ me. SHIELD wanted to catch you and thought me being dead would do it. Fuck knows what they were thinking other than being assholes.” Tony cupped Loki’s cheek and leant a little closer, uncaring of the pain in his side. “I’m alive, look for me. Prove it with magic. You’re better than Strange. Prove it’s real.”

Loki didn’t look convinced, he looked broken and like he had no hope left; like he truly believed Tony was nothing but a figment of his imagination or magic.

So, he tried something else.

“ _My sweetest Trickster_ ,” Tony said in Asgardian, using the words that had once been an insult but that Tony had repurposed to make Loki smile. “ _My brilliant liar. My mischief-maker and my mage_.” He stroked Loki’s cheek, watching both longing and pain flare in Loki’s eyes. “ _My Loki. Listen and trust me_.”

Loki closed his eyes, his breath shook and he barely seemed to contain a sob, but Tony felt and saw Loki’s magic slip from his fingers and touch Tony. He saw the moment that Loki registered Strange’s magic as he frowned and straightened.

He opened his eyes and they blazed green. They weren’t looking at Tony, they were lost on a different plane. Tony just stroked his lover’s cheek, waiting until he untangled the web keeping Tony from sight.

The moment he succeeded and the magic dispersed. Loki pulled in a shaking, sharp breath and sobbed, “ _Anthony_.”

Loki reached for Tony and he came willingly. He crawled on the bed and wrapped himself in Loki’s arms. His wound hurt, but only for a few seconds before Loki’s magic was sliding over him again, healing every ache, pain, cut or bruise.

It made it easier to curl further around Loki and hold him just as tightly as the mage clung to him. Their legs were entangled, their arms clinging to each other’s shirt. Loki’s face was buried in the curve of Tony’s neck, breathing him in.

“I thought you were dead,” Loki whispered, his voice wavering. “Dead by my _hand_.”

“Shh,” Tony soothed, rubbing Loki’s back and kissing the top of his head. “I’m okay. We’re okay. I love you, and I’m fine.”

Tony felt the tears on his neck before he felt the shaking or heard the sobs. 

_Oh, Loki_ , he thought, feeling guilt and pain flood his heart. He knew Loki would blame himself for a long time. Loki might even try to push Tony away, thinking they were better off apart. He would put himself through hell over what had happened.

But Tony wouldn’t let him suffer alone. Tony would stay by his side and assure Loki that he was loved,that Tony forgave him and that Tony wanted him and no one else. He’d make certain Loki knew that this wouldn’t drag them apart.

Yet, for all that Tony was making plans for their recovery and keeping Loki in his life, the one thing he didn’t expect, slipped past Loki’s lips.

“I can’t fight you again,” Loki whispered. “I _c-can’t_.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked down at his lover. “But… we’re on opposite sides.”

Loki just shook his head and clung even tighter. “I _can’t_.”

“Are you… are you going to stop fighting us?”

Loki gave a small, sharp nod. “I cannot do it again, I _can’t_.” He shuddered all over, and when he spoke again, his words had changed to heart-felt Asgardian, “ _I cannot lose **you**. I cannot. My Anthony, my dear heart. This agony, it **broke** me._”

“Oh, Loki,” Tony whispered again, tugging up his lover’s head and pressing his lips to Loki’s. 

He tasted tears, but he didn’t stop the kiss. He held the other man close and poured all his love into the embrace.

Tony had never tried to make Loki be a hero, the same way Loki had never tried to make him be a villain. They had fallen in love and worked within the confines of their lives and their choices. Tony had never _tried_ to make Loki pick him over villainy, and he didn’t want an emotional situation to force Loki’s decision.

He had loved Loki as a villain, and he would love Loki regardless of whatever he chose.

But, if Loki truly wished to renounce his title of ‘ _enemy_ ’ to become neutral then Tony would be more than willing to support the decision.

He would also use the chance to announce Loki as his boyfriend, no matter what the world might say or do about it.


End file.
